BlazeBlue: Genesis
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: The Takamagahara system picked up Terumi after the release of the Black Beast in Japan. In his five years that the beast reigned and Terumi was healing. The A.I's decided in order to better control Terumi they gave him or rather forced him to feel empathy, want of companionship...love. The Six Heroes rise and the smallest change gives the biggest ripples.
1. Chapter 1 A World of War

"Is this wise?" TA even if they shared one mind, one mentality his or its prime directive was to doubt. During the parallel tests they did on the Yuuki Terumi, he proved sometimes to be….uncooperative. The idea proposed by TB was in a sense very sound, humans as was the form to be given to the Yuuki Terumi were prone to making connections and other logical human interactions such as love, empathy and, companionship. Humanity has proven to be controllable, as such TB proposed to add if not outright force Yuuki Terumi into having the ability to love and feel empathy while keeping his original design in mind. The adding to his personality would in theory at least make him a more controllable asset to their ultimate goal to destroy The Master Unit Amaterasu.

"Yes our test are inconclusive with the normal Yuuki Terumi as our agent, I perceive adding this more human element will make him more controllable. Allow him to from a connection and send him to the prime time line." TB explained the rest of the collective hummed in agreeance. TA shared his information and the rest replied with their own share and an agreeance was reached, the Yuuki Terumi would have empathy and love.

Yuuki Terumi awoke in a situation that pissed him off to no end. The Black Beast had just spread its damn Siether into the world and disappeared. Hands in his pocket he walked out of the alleyway he had hidden appeared into. From what he remembered or at least that damn Takamagahara system allowed him to remember they saved him from being damaged beyond repair but Relius Clover was swallowed by the Cauldron. Looking at the streets he tried to find his Barings into where he was. He was in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, and the fact that he could smell the fear in the streets as people walked around, The Black Beast had only recently disappeared. Looking up he saw a newly minted airship fly with a man droning on in a megaphone.

"The Orbis Librarius Norma is here to protect you, even now weapons are being made to combat the evil of the Black Beast! Do your part and join. Become the hero that humanity needs." Terumi scoffed and walked down the street slinging his yellow hood over as the dark sky crackled and signaled rain. Stopping by a crossing, some cars passed by before he reached Kagatsuchi port. Airships where everywhere coming in and out with heavy NOL security, shrugging he walked to the nearest NOL airship stopped at the door.

"Hey stop there this a Librarius military airship. State your name and purpose" Terumi growled and leaned forward.

"Who do you think dumbass? I'm Yuuki Terumi" Terumi said and the right guard looked nervous but the left one wasn't convinced.

"What? How am I supposed to believe that!?" he said and reached for his gun Terumi groaned he didn't really enjoying killing piss ants that weren't fun to kill.

"Because it is the truth, soldier" the two guards turned to see Relius himself stand on the open door of the airship. Terumi smirked and walked up the ramp. Joining his colleague the two found privacy in Reliu's private quarters where they sat down and Relius offered him a drink, Terumi agreed and with a snap of his fingers that doll of his Ignis served them tea.

"Thank you Ignis, you may leave" the doll bowed and disappeared in a flash.

"So…how did you know I would be here?" Terumi asked his finger sliding on the rim of his cup slowly.

"Hmm, an odd sense told me you would show up here after I returned from the future." Terumi hummed in thought the damn Takamagahara again was interfering with him. Well in the end he needed to regroup with him anyways more importantly how did he get another body? And how did get another body along with his spirit form being healed and…tampered with. Takamagahara really was pissing him off with their damn machinations.

"So how are we on the war?" Terumi asked, as he planned ahead. The Master unit was his goal destroying god…even if it wasn't his goal by his own choice the thought of killing god was very appealing after all.

"The Black Beast has disappeared and we are in the process of making Ars Armagus, most notably the Nox Nyctores Causality Weapons, to destroy the Black Beast using its own strength against it." Relius smirked as he explained the state of world affairs.

"The Librarius is gaining power further on, they and the Mages Guild are working hand in hand to create the Nox Nyctores weapons. Something I believe you should get your hands in one of them" Relius smirked.

"How many are they then?" Asked Terumi humming in interest. Weapons this powerful where bound to be fun to play with?

"Ten in development almost done…I take it you wish to get your hands in one" Relius chuckled with a smirk.

"Oh you bet, I do, so how can you get me one" Terumi smirked in glee his eyes looking predatory under his hood.

"That is entirely up to you Terumi, I already arranged to make you a student in the Mage Guild's academy, if you prove yourself a worthy student you might be chosen to wield the weapon….or offcourse you could always sneak into the Cathedral and take it. Though I recommend the first option. The Ten Sages aren't to be trifled with." Relius said and Terumi took the words to heart the man knew the Council better than him, might as well go with it.

"Fine so how am I getting there?" Terumi said sneaking in would be difficult.

"Now this ship is heading there, as I said I already arranged for you to be my student and personal assistant, Yuuki Terumi the creator of the Librarius isn't good so your name is Kazuma Kval." Terumi nodded and Relius from his desk gave him some papers and a uniform neatly folded for him to wear.

"Alright by the way what did you do with that body I asked from you when we were eaten by the Cauldron?" Terumi asked as he gathered the uniform student I.D and some books Relius provided for him.

"Ah yes, he was…reworked for another purpose, I used a sample from your ghost form to use as a back-up body should anything happen to yours" Relius said.

"Well that's bound to be useful still I rather keep from another "accident" like the last one. We nearly fucked all of humanity with that one" Terumi laughed not the least bit remorseful for that.

"Indeed, well your quarters are two rooms down from mine, if you need anything ask the private stationed before you" Relius said and Terumi took his things with him, exiting Reliu's quarters the two guards outside saluted and Terumi promptly ignored them heading for his room. The room had Spartan accommodations despite being an officer's room, a desk with a personal terminal a closet and a television for viewing.

"Well let's try and remember my "name" and break out the old magic" Terumi said and took his coat off remembering his most useful spell he cast it the bindings on his arms unwrapping themselves and wrapped themselves up on the desk. Tossing himself into the bed Terumi turned the television on as he mentally went over the magic he knew. Terumi wasn't a half bad mage at all in fact he considered himself in the level of the Ten Sages. If he wanted to he could show off and show them where the pecking order lied. At the same time he needed to make his act convincing so he needed to fit in with the student persona and come off as gifted at best. Terumi grumbled as he watched the television bored already.

"The cases of Seither poisoning increases all over Eastrn Asia as the countries with the highest population are suffering casualties after casualties. The remants of the Black Beast as well continue to push against Lirbarium forces across the globe prompting us to wonder, how far are we from the return of the Black Beast" The reported ended with some anti-Librarius protestors about the state of military control gripped the world. The news saying the Black Beast could return at any moment was hardly helping the situation. Not that he minded the chaos would only be all the more enjoyable to savior. Then again even now he could feel his power wither little by little, as humans abandoned hatred for fear. Fear of death and fear of the return of the greatest evil they knew.

"Weak shit, if they knew my blunder made that thing man there would be hell to pay" Terumi laughed with a smirk. Before falling asleep turning the television off tired of all the depressing shit they kept playing from, memorial services among other things for the lost lives. In the twilight between consciousness and sleep he vaugly felt odd, a pain in his chest and unbeknownst to him this feeling was pity, giving way to empathy the modifications done to him beginning to take effect in a small and inconsequential way. As quickly as it came it left and Terumi was fast sleep in a dreamless sleep.

The Airship arrived at Ishana the last true safe refuge to humanity, even if the Black Beast returned today this is the one place still safe from its power that consumed all. Terumi just waltzed right into the city, with the airship docking by the Mage's Guild. In uniform Terumi looked himself in the mirror of the personal bathroom he found about after his sleep. However as he watched his reflection he found a problem he needed to correct. His eyes. Blending in would be difficult with his eyes, the golden orbs with cat like slits.

"Hmmm…" Terummi said and threw his head back and then forward his hair flopping forward over his eyes obscuring them from view. Looking at himself he was surprised by the transformation.

"Damn I look like some piss ant, pussy" Terumi grinned his smirk almost instantly destroying the docile image he gave off with his hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah little old me? Couldn't hurt a fly if I wanted" Terumi said laughing hand over his face, no he wouldn't hurt the fly he would crush it and then burn everything else for the fun of it! Exiting the bathroom he attached the black cape. A knock to his room alerted him of visitors and he opened the gate to see Relius dressed differently than before in a black suit with red tie and white shirt.

"Terumi? With that look you look rather…innocent" Relius said raising a brow even behind the mask Terumi could tell by the tilt of his head as he looked at Terumi in the uniform.

"Yeah well this is all part of the 'blending in' scenario, I just hope I don't have to stay too long here, I want that weapon like crazy!" Terumi smirked and walked out Relius walking next to him.

"Well Kazuma the moment we step off this ship we step off this ship it would be best to adopt a personality" Relius advised as they stood before the exit of the Airship.

"Right, right I got something in mind that won't bore me too much" Terumi said and as the gate's opened his smirk turned to an easy going smile as he put his hands in his pockets. The ramp lowered connecting it to the mainland and on further inspection Terumi saw there were a few people with long coats over what he assumed was the Mage's Guild uniform. At the head of them was a woman with pink hair and big witches hat. Tilting her head up Terumi saw it was the youngest mage to be made into one of the ten sages Konoe A. Mercury. She wasn't much as wearing but using her dark purple coat as a cape along with her dark purple uniform, blazer skirt and boots up to her thighs. Walking down with Reliu's he extended a hand which the woman if albeit cautiously took.

"One welcome back, what news do you bring of the Librarius?" Nine asked with a firm nod.

"Fear is the only news these days, the Remnants of the Black Beast continue's to gain ground although with the Ars Magus the Librarius has begun pushing back. However Seither poisoning is still a problem…it permeates the world too much, quite a lot of countries continue to brink on anarchy with their population being killed off by the poison" Relius calmly says, without pity, empathy or emotion in general. Terumi would have probably been a lot more colorful but he was now just Kazuma a student under Reliu's care.

"Whos is that?" a youthfulc voice asks and peeks from behind Nine brown-reddish hair and auburn eyes looking almost sickly sweet at him.

"Celica!" Nine scolded her shaking her head and closing her eyes cocking her hip to the side and putting her hand to it.

"Sorry I'm curious sister!" she smiled sweetly and Terumi rolled his eyes behind his hair and let Relius introduce him.

"It's quite alright Celica, this is my ward and assistant Kazuma Kval he shall be attending the Mage's Guild as he is quite gifted with magic" Relius explained calmly.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Kazuma!" Celica said as she approached him, doing so Celica paused as she walked up to him and offered her hand. She felt something off about Kazuma an aura around him that shifted and felt…wrong.

"Yeah sure, nice to meet you too Celica" Kazuma said with a grin. And shook her hand she snapped out of it but looked a little less enthusiastic than before.

"Celica, come on go back you have class remember?" Nine said although it wasn't much of a reprimand. Celica nodded glancing at Kazuma before trotting off.

"Sorry about that, we should go to the guild and discuss the progress of the Nox Nyctores" Nine said and Relius nodded and walked Kazuma following closely behind simply hearing their conversation. They spoke of the Ars Armagus, and the state of affairs as well as options on combatting the Black Beast when it is bound to reappear. The consensus was it would re-awaken in Japan once more, the country that was devastated and turned into rubble. The world using the Librarius was slowly pushing back even through all the fear the sparks of hope seem to drive humanity onward. Which was fine to Terumi, the Black Beast could prove useful into destroying the Master Unit with that kind of power.

"What of this Hakumen? Has he contacted you further?" Asked Relius and Terumi resisted the urge to groan. The one that had his Susano'o unit, no matter he could still use the power of it and there was always his Azure Grimoire. Reaching the Mage's Guild Nine turned to Kazuma and even she seemed to find him uneasy as she stared at him.

"No he's been investigating in japan for some time now…I haven't heard from him" Nine said

"Kazuma right?" Nine asked.

"Yeah that's me" Kazuma said shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Well you should be shown to your room, and as it happens we have here someone who can help you." From the building they arrived to in the Guild walked out another mage with a hood on her. Her face was tilted down as she clutched some books to her chest.

"Trinity" Nine said and the girl in question looked up, she had honey blond hair in pig tails with blue ribbons. The green eyes behind the spectacles where gentle and when they turned to Kazuma she looked at him with an expression Terumi couldn't comprehend, if he couldn't comprehend it he couldn't make Kazuma either. Still he figured might just retaliate as he should, so Kazuma lifted his hand and waved at her with a grin that seemed to becoming his trademark.

"O-oh hello nice to meet you Kauzam I am Trinity Glassfille. Konoe, what can I do for you" Trinity Glassfille said adjusting her glasses on her nose. Nine smiled at her friend motioned towards Kazuma.

"Mind showing him to his room? It should be room 666. Fourth floor" Nine said as she had gotten the paperwork from Relius sometime before his arrival.

"Oh yes please come this way" Trinity said as she walked towards him and used her hand to motion towards the building adjacent from where Relius and the Sages where heading to. Nodding to Relius Kazuma followed behind the quiet mage. In relative silence Kazuma after some time felt eyes so he turned his gaze to Trinity blushed and looked forward again clutching her books tighter to her impressive chest.

"Uh you okay?" Kazuma asked oddly feeling odd being stared at.

"Y-yes! I am" she replied rather hastily ducking her head down. She was shy for what he felt was a powerful mage. Her ability to manipulate magic could be felt even to him, still she was an awkward girl wasn't she?

"Okay so how do I go about getting books here I want to catch up on my offensive magic" Kazuma said to her.

"O-oh you like to read too?" Trinity sounded excited at the prospect and for no other reason he simply agreed.

"It passes the time man I've read almost six hundred books by now" a truth when he was experimenting with the Cauldrons quite a bit of waiting had to be done so to pass the time he read, and he read quite a number of books from magic to science to fiction to keep the boredom at bay.

"Ah that is impressive, where do you find the time I have read two hundred myself" Trinity says as they stopped just in front of the elevator on the fourth floor. Kazuma rubbed the back of his neck with a smile playing his part and he figured befriending someone close to a sage would put two sages in his pocket to get chosen to use one of the Nox Nyctores weapons.

"Thanks but if I got this much time in my hands I must be pretty unpopular" Kazuma joked with a laugh. Trinity shook her head smiling at him with her gentle demeanor giving away to excitement at talking with him.

"No, not at all you must just be very into your magical work" Trinity said fidgeting with her stance a little. Terumi smirked inwardly she really was getting into him it might be easier to get in after all.

"If you say so Trinity, mind if I call you by your first name?" Kazuma asked with a shrug.

"Oh not at all please I would prefer It if you did" She blushed looking down again fidgeting with her books. Kazuma smiled and nodded in agreement and was amazed by his own ability to look like a normal boy.

"Well I suppose I have kept you long enough come let's show you to your room you must be tired from such a long journey" Trinity said and walked forward with Kazuma not far behind. The young man followed and his body felt light as they walk in this new silence as he found her precense wasn't…unwanted an odd feeling he wasn't used to. It wasn't at all like when he was with Relius a man he could consider a fellow colleague in the interest of science and ally to achieve a mutual goal. His precense was a mere constant to him nothing more nothing less. He helped him and he returned the favor. Walking by his new home for the time being Kazuma turned to Trinity who in turn smiled a bit less shyly at him. Extending his hand he seemed to have caught her off guard as she jumped a little and dropped her three books. Clumsy was his thought as he knelt to help her pick them as a kind man should. So in a cliché fashion to Terumi's mind their hands touched when they reached for the same book his hand slightly rougher from handling his butterfly knives. Her hand was incredibly soft to the touch and Terumi not Kazuma ended up making a mental note of keeping that information to heart. The thought was so foreign to him he actually recoiled his hand back quickly from Trinity's.

"S-sorry about that" he apologized before she felt offended and his chances of befriending her took a hit.

"No uhm thank you for helping me and sorry for dropping my books in the first place" Trinity apologize as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she stood clutching her books to her chest once more. Kazuma shook his head rubbing the back of his hand with a chuckle.

"Its fine I might have moved a little hastily and caught you off guard is all" Kazuma said the hand that touched hers in his pocket.

"Well let's try this again shall we?" Trinity said and offered her hand, un-pocketing his hand he clasped hers watching his strength as her more gentle hand squeezed his. Again he felt the softness of it and Terumi's mind wonder how the hell did someone kept their hands so bloody soft. So mesmerized by her hand he didn't noticed the flustered Trinity as he held on to her hand for longer than she had expected.

"I-is something the matter" Trinity said blushing red as Kazuma blinked and looked down to their hands clasped together.

"Oh no sorry" Kazuma said smiling but made no motion to let go of her hand.

"Y-you can let go now" Trinity said with a smile as she looked at him and Kazuma realized his hand was still in hers and he let her go with a laugh.

"Sorry about that your hands are just so damn soft I couldn't help it" Kazuma said laughing.

"T-they are!? I don't really take much care of them. Konoe always says I need to take better care of my skin" Trinity laughed at her friend.

"Well a lady is supposed to take better care of herself you know" Kazuma said shrugging casually as Trinity nodded again looking down trying to keep her flushed face from him.

"Well I will endeavor to do so if you as well think so as well" Trinity said excited for reasons Kazuma wasn't sure of but nodded none-the less.

"Well I should get some rest I am pretty tired thanks again Trinity" Kazuma said with a shrug.

"Yes please do and…well" Trinity said bringing her hand up to her lips covering them with her closed fist.

"If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask" Trinity said finally with a fond smile and taking her leave. Kazuma smiled and nodded entering his room his things set to be taken there later that day. Closing the door behind him Kazuma was forgotten and Terumi returned. Looking around his new quarters it held a bed with a wooden canopy with red covers. A vanity mirror with two folded uniforms waiting for him as well as a mages coat. A shelf for books empty something he would fix in his time there and a television of all things to have in a dorm. Terumi walked by the vanity sighed putting his hand to his face and slid it upward slicking his hair back again into his usual spiky self. Staring into the mirror his reflection reflected his slightly confused scowl, what the hell was happening to him to have trivial and just useless thoughts. Thinking on it just got him angrier because the only explanation he could perceive was the ever intrusive fucking Takamagahara system messing with him.

"Whatever so long as it doesn't fuck with my plans I don't care" Tired already Terumi kicked his shoes off and took his cape off and fell asleep.

 **Okay so while fairly new to the BlazeBlue universe I started playing with Chronophantasma. However I watched the story through Youtube, as well as the wiki. So with lots of study of the wiki I wanted to write this little….prologue if you will. This is something that I have been mewling around my head for a bit as when the Black Beast first appears. The Takamagahara system picks up the injured Terumi and tries to add a ittle more to make him more obedient to them….or it as it where. So Terumi has been "forced" If you will to have empathy and the capacity for love more to the point form human connections.**

 **So yeah it's gonna be a Terumi x Trinity and I'm in the process of deciding a either Ranga x Noel or Ragna x Rachel…that's my peronal favorite at least. Ragna and Rachel is my favorite one but who knows...who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Light Warms the Serpent

Hakumen looked to the sky as he wondered the battlefields of Eastern Asia. The areas that suffered the worst was Eastern Asian with the Black beast and it's hordes of mutants created by the Seither that it spread. Thinking of the creature seemed to have brought attention of its remnant creature's dark almost like shadows with eyes and red veins pulsating around their bodies. Animals and human alike corpses exposed to enough Seither to be able to be controlled by the remants. Drawing his Okami sword he instantly felt the Seither of the over saturated area being absorbed at an astonishing rate. The weapon was beyond success.

"Creatures born of darkness return to nothing by my sword!" Hakumen roared and his massive sword slashed three enemies in one clean swipe. With the momentum he span chopping another six creatuers with the massive sword. Roaring with purpose he ran forward his sword despite it's size was swung swiftly hacking his way through the hordes of monsters that dared walk before him. The dark creatures died secreting more Seither into the air. The battle fever on him Hakumen stood straight bringing up hi sword flat tip pointed at the heavens.

"Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance!" the power of order flowed through him and into his blade as it sucked up Seither at an astonishing rate he released his drive attack sending a wave of pure white energy destroying all the beast in its way. A beast jumped for him and Hakumen brought his arm up using the power of order to project a glyph shield that took the attack of the monsters claws.

"Lotus!" dark energy projected from his right foot and he kicked the humanoid monsters shin and the sound of what Hakumen could only guess was bone crunched and it howled in pain. A second kick followed on its lower abdomen before a final one straight to its chest at the center of mass. The kick sent it flying smashing into a destroyed city building. The monster destroyed the wall and was imbedded into it. With another hack and slash of his sword behind him the last of the remants fell seither escaping from their bodies. Bringing Okami up heput his hand to the flat of the blade and beckoned massive amounts of Seither. The ground shook, the power of order flowed through him and Okami was feasting on the seither. The ground shook and from around the corner of the destroyed street that Hakumen stood a huge hand gripped the side of a building and another remant this one massive in size about the size of an eight story building roared. The creature stomped its way to Hakumen while the samurai eyes closed behind his helmet concentrated rearing its massive claw it roared with inhuman rage and swung for Hakumen.

"Empty Sky True From: Judgment Sword!" snapping to action Hakumen put his sword parallel to the ground summoning another glyph the circumference covering his entire body. The moment the claw made contact it returned the kinetic force of the attack back and the creature pulled back taking a massive step back. To Hakumen it happened in less time that it takes for his heart to beat. Okami swung leaving a black trail across the beast midsection then with both hands on Okami Hakumen swung his sword leaving black trails of energy behind every swipe across its massive body. As soon as it began it eneded and Hakumen swung his sword dwon in a final slash and the black slash flashed red and the monster was no more but pieces of black strewn across the battlefield.

"All sin that dares stand before me shall meet the same fate." Turning to leave Hakumen raised his sword and then turned swinging it as the beast he thought he killed had left it's place on the wall and was chopped in two from right shoulder to left hip with the downward swing Hakumen swung up turning the beast into four pieces and then spread his limbs out sending a shockwave of power sending the pieces flying his silver hair flapping behind him.

"The dead dare walk before my eyes" Hakumen's rough voice growled. Lifting up Okami wrist up Hakumen looked at his sword wrist up along the flat end. Before snapping it down and sheathing it on his back. Walking to the center of the road crossing of the city he looked up to the Chinese characters. Hong Kong China hosed ten million people alone. All gone, the Black Beast destroyed everything so many lives cut short leaving despair and fury behind. Turning Hakumen took a receiver he had in his belt, he met up with a Librarius soldier that was trying to get this area clear to set up an Ars Magus device that sucked Seither from the area but could not manage the force to take the place. Hakumen killed all thousand remnants in two hours. Putting the receiver down the Airship carrying the troops and device would soon arrive. Deciding to wait for the Librarius forces he stood as motionless as a mountain faint winds blowing his hair.

"Mitsuyoshi hello my friend" Hakumen said his eyes behind his helmet closed but a smile hidden from him. He hadn't seen his friend since they bought the world time from the Black Beast. The cat in question chuckled with his rough voice walking to stand next to his friend the ones who witnessed Bloodege's last moments before his death.

"I see your cleaning house here, why the lonesome warrior act? Also I told you call me Jubei" Jubei said and stood next to his friend. He himself had been doing much of the same across southern Asia helping the Librarius push back the Remnants. All futile attempts when in reality the one who was truly making progress was his love Konoe. She had spent months locked in the Mage's Guild to build weapons that could hurt the Black Beast. He was a warrior however, old as it may sound he was good at fighting both him and Hakumen set in their ways to destroy evil while people like Konoe and Trinity found ways to overcome evil's power.

"What is the progress on the remaining weapons?" Hakumen always straight to business asked. Jubei had only been barely be able to keep in contact with Konoe who shut herself with her sages and scientist to build their hope to save humanity.

"Almost done they are in the process of finding wielders for the weapons" Jubei said.

"That is good our time frame is becoming increasingly short, the Beast will return and we will have to mount an offensive on Japan." Hakumen said when the sound of airships reached his ear, looking up the ships with search lights looked for him and found him with Hakumen putting a hand up to keep the blinding light from his eyes. The lights turning the ships began lowering their altitude and troops began deploying to secure the area from further incursion. His job was done her so Hakumen readied to leave for the next battlefield to look into.

"Wait before you got I need your help, a request from Konoe" Hakumen sighed shaking his head he didn't get along the best with the witch, but he also did consider her a friend as much as he did Jubei. Sighing Hakumen shook his head and turned back to his friend that looked at him with his red eye.

"What is it my friend?" Hakumen asked crossing his arms.

"We need to investigate Relius Clover, Konoe seems to mistrust him, with his disappearance when the Black Beast attacked" Jubei said.

"His disappearance was just as the Black Beast appeared, then there's the fact he was experimenting the Gate when it happened" Jubei explained. Faint memories of a life from so long ago he thought of what this could mean.

"Do you think he brought the beast with his experiments?" Jubei shrugged he wasn't in the loop of the Librarius and its happenings much worse the Mage's Guild. Still he wasn't stupid enough to think there wasn't a relation between Relius disappearance for five years along with the Black Beast returning. Frowning in frustration Jubei looked to Hakumen and asked once more if he wanted to help him, it would surely make things better.

"Well can you help me?" Jubei asked again and Hakumen thought as Librarius forces began setting up Seither cleaning Ars Magus.

"Very well, where shall we start our investigation my friend?" asked Hakumen and Jubei smiled in appreciation pointing with his sleeves at an Airship that was seemingly away from the main fleet sporting pink colors.

"Is that Konoes?" asked Hakumen curios how the witch got her hands in a personal airship.

"More or less, she calls it the "Gentle Warrior" the other Sages approved it after Relius disappearance" Jubei said. He preferred traveling by ground but also there's the fact that airships covered more ground and the cannons on it made it easy to defend against flying remnants.

"Very well lead the way old friend" Hakumen nodded and the two warriors ignored by the Librarius ran jumping up the debris into the air and the Gentle Warrior lowered from the sky to a nearby still standing sky scraper. Jumping up on the wall of the building both warriros sprinted upwards and the Librarius soldiers watched in awe as the two heroes jumped up into the awating bay that opened for them in the Airship. The warriors disappeared from sight and the Bays closed slowly as the Airship turned heading for Thailand and the floating city of Kagutsuchi. More importantly The Gate underneath the city housing the Cauldron. Inside the bridge Jubei told the Captain to make course for Kagutsuchi while Hakumen stood next to him arms crossed. They had a lot of work to do, and little time to do it with he only hoped this didn't intervene with their ultimate goal to destroy the Black Beast.

Kazuma looked uninterested as the Mage taught them things he already knew. Looking to the side he caught Trinity staring at him she looked embarrassed to have been caught blushing. She then gave a wave at Kazuma who felt his lips quirk up a little and he returned the wave.

"Mister Kval am I boring you?" the mage asked and Kazuma looked to him and resisted the urge to answer yes. So instead he just grinned sheepishly shrugging.

"Im glad I am not and instead I amuse you perhaps you care to show me how create a gravitational field?" the mage drawled and Kazuma for one decided might as well begin to show he was better than expected.

"Sure" he said standing up and the mage looked flabbergasted for a second before Kazuma one hand in his pocket stood before the class. Putting one hand one he closed his eyes and thought of the magic he needed to use. A common misconception was thinking magic was some hocus pocus that meant one could do miracles at whim. But no magic was like a science, certain requirements needed to be made for certain spells. Gravity manipulation for instance required to alter the mass of an object to begin. The object in question was the podium the mage had been lecturing at.

"Manipulate, mass repositioning" He began the mass was lowered loosening the molecular bond of the object.

"Affect free yourself from earthly bonds, field distortion gravity!" Kazuma finished the incantation and a field in which the object was in was created a dark green glyph appeared on the ground with his personal crest appeared with a field about five cubic feet in volume covered the podium. Reaching into the field Kazuma lifted the podium with two fngers and everyone looked on impressed even Trinity smiled as she watched him. Kazuma for whatever force compelled him to look at her and waved at her and Trinity giggled behind her hand waving back at her newest friend.

"Y-yes very impressive Mr. Kval, though do make sure to pay further attention. Knowing this skill is just one of many" the mage regained his composure and Kazuma laughed in his mind no doubt having shamed the poor idiot. Walking back to his seat Kazuma sat and watched as Trinity looked at him once more before turning back to the mage. Kazuma returned to being half bored after the moment passed. After another forty five minutes of the two hour class he had endured Kazuma and the rest of class were let out. His next class on levitation magic was a few hours away so he supposed he should find something to eat. Standing up and grabbing his leather back where he kept his books and journals he walked out of class before he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Kazuma! Wait" turning Trinity Glassfille who had been hanging around him for some time came up to him holding what looked like a green hankerchief wrapped around two boxes.

"I-I happened to make a bit too much to eat today, I was hoping maybe you would like to have lunch with me?" she fidgeted and Kazuma thought might as well he was hungry as always forming a bond with Trinity would get him closer to his goal of obtaining an Ars Armagus.

"Sure I'm starving" Kazuma shrugged and Trinity smiled brightly and motioned for him to follow her. The two walked outside and Kazuma was led to a secluded area where he found Konoe and Celica waiting. Konoe looked surprised at seeing him there and Celica looked slightly uncomftarble and avoided his gaze. Terumi thought it weird and wondered if she was on that Kazuma was just a front.

"Hello everyone I hope you don't mind I invited Kazuma to join us for lunch" Trinity said in her soft voice. Celica was the first to respond and snapped out of her slightly distraught self and smiled kindly to her and Kazuma.

"Not at all please join us Kazuma" Celica said and Konoe only eyed him nodding briefly. Kazuma smiled and nodded sitting by Trinity as she undid the handkerchief and gave him one of the boxed lunches. Opening it he found rice beef with vegetables and sauce on the meat. All in all it looked good so without needing a reason to complement her just to get in her good side Kazuma took a bite of his lunch and it tasted as good as it looked.

"Hey this is good like damn good" Kazuma said actually meaning the compliment. He wasn't beyond saying when someone made a good job, like when he worked with Relius when he had designed the original Murakumo unit. The heart of the Black Beast that led to their current predicament.

"Thank you Kazuma i-it's just something I cooked this morning" Trinity said blushing and picking at her own food.

"Why did you make so much to begin with?" Konoe asked with a raised pink eyebrow.

"I was going to cook for all of us but earlier today Celica said she had brought food for you. So I gave away the other two and kept these two for Kazuma and I" Trinity said and looked to the young man in question who was so engrossed in his food he didn't notice. Konoe looked at Kazuma and asked him something that caught his attention.

"How do you know Relius Clover Kazuma?" Terumi could only curse in his mind he hadn't thought of that last part. Thinking briefly he made something up as always the truth with some lies was best.

"My brother asked him to take me under his wing when he was doing some research in Kagutsuchi" Kazuma replied with Terumi's explanation.

"I never know Relius to do things like that and I have worked with him for some time" Konoe said with narrowed eyes.

"Well then I guess I got lucky" Kazuma said with a grin and shrug.

"I hear you are very advanced in your magic" Konoe started.

"That's more than lucky you know your way around magic" Konoe continued and Terumi was sure he was about to get found out.

"No wonder he picked you up, you're a natural and Relius isn't one who doesn't recognize talent" Kazuma scratched the back of his head chuckling at that.

"Wow really? Talented me? I mean magic just comes easy to me easier than dealing with people at least" Kazuma said in another half-truth when he had to pretend to be some piss ant.

"Konoe it's rude to just question someone like that" Trinity said her gentle voice scolding her friend. Kazuma laughed shaking his head as he watched Konoe looked genuinely chastised and Celica laughed behind her hand as her sister grumbled and ate her food.

"Just want to know your boyrfriend is all" Konoe said eyes closed opening the right one as she said this and made choke on her food. Kazuma for his part only laughed as he gently patted Trinity's back as he found her reaction funny and…well he didn't have a word for it but the feeling wasn't bad.

"K-Konoe stop saying such embarrassing things!" Trinity blushed madly as she glared at her friend that smugly continued eating her food while Celica giggled behind her hand. Her uncertainty of him seemingly forgotten it would seem. Trinity felt her heart accelerate after Konoe had her little jab at Trinity. She couldn't believe she said something so embarrassing infront of Kazuma after all he couldn't be interested in her. Could he? After all she wasn't ugly by any means of the word part of the reason she wore her big long coat was because her figure had garnered her quite a bit of unwanted attention from the boys in the Mage's Guild. Still she was always very quiet and reclusive preferring the company of a book or her friends Konoe and Celica. Still Kazuma seemed to enjoy books just as much as her if not more with all the books he has read.

"Well it's hardly ever that I can get you flustered instead of angry" Konoe laughs a bit but Celica only smiles at her sisters antics.

"That's hardly a reason to bring Kazuma into it, it's hardly polite" Trinity scolded Konoe with Kazuma who just shrug with a grin.

"Well if I would have guess you sound jealous that Trinity is getting attention from a guy" Kazuma smirked but konoe merely laughed.

"Oh please I shall have you know I have a boyfriend" Konoe smirked crossing her arms. Kazuma whistled and looked at Celica.

"How about you Celica? Or does big sis keep you closely guarded?" Kazuma said and even Trinity looked curiosly. Celica blushed and Kazuma would have thought he just asked her if she was a virgin with how she flushed and stuttered her answer.

"N-no I-it's not like that! I-I mean I j-just haven't found the right guy…you know" Celica said twiddling her fingers and Konoe glared at Kazuma now overprotective mode.

"Hey! You can hit on Trinity but not on Celica got that" Konoe threatened. Kazuma raised his hands in defeat while Trinity and Celcia cried out in indignation.

"Konoe!" they said in unison before looking at each other and laughed. For whatever reason kazuma joined in the laugh feeling it a genuinely enjoyable moment. He made a mental note on that. Their company wasn't offensive to him and it bothered him he wasn't raging about it like he normally would. Something was definitely wrong and he wasn't sure how pissed off he should be at the damn AI's. Their meal went off without much fanfare Kazuma got to know konoe better and thus securing his position further. He found she was rather quick tempered, Celica on the other hand could only be described as an air head. She was too damn nice but if he had a choice between her and Konoe to be alone with Celica was the better option. Despite the lighter hearted mood Konoe looked to always be watching him.

"Well combat class is next up think you can handle yourself Kazuma?" Konoe smirked leaning on her seat smirking. Kazuma grinned shrugging keeping his cards close to his chest on his combat prowess.

"You'll see if you come by and watch" Kazuma said. "Besides with Trinity cheering for me on the stands I think I'll win right?" Kazuma said and Trinity looked flattered at the notion for whatever reason and nodded eagerly.

"Offcourse Kazuma I shall endeavor to cheer you on" Trinity said and Konoe groaned rolling her eyes.

"Just get married already" Konoe said and Trinity this time smiled sweetly at Konoe but both him and Celica felt a shiver down their spine as they watched Trinity bend her fork between her pointer and middle finger. The metal wrapping around her middle finger, Terumi himself felt for a moment that he REALLY didn't want to piss off four eyes.

"Excuse me?" Trinity's gentle voiced asked but Konoe instantly seemed to lose her nerve and put her hands up in defeat.

"N-nothing! Just…I should return to the Cathedral" Konoe said standing and hugging her sister kissing the top of her head and practically ran away. With their lunch finished Celica excused herself again keeping a distance from Kazuma but bowed to Trinity instead of hugging her as usual no doubt to spare Kazuma's feelings. Not that he cared but still the girl was nice to a fault but in the end she really put him off with whatever reason she had to be uneasy of him. Trinity and Kazuma went to their combat class and Kazuma at the very least got to watch students kicking each other senseless with each magic strike. The man teaching combat was none other than Relius himself something Kazuma was surprised. The man though he could defend himself more than adequately he wasn't a person to seek combat in the first place.

"Very good mister Masters, anyone one would like to challenge Masters?" Relius asked again utterly uninterested in the task, though to others he may look like he was into his teachings.

"Hey how about that new guy Kazuma right?" Masters asked and Kazuma smirked from his spot, he needed to stretch his legs and he was dying to kick someone's ass. Standing from his seat Kazuma began making his way down to the arena passing Trinity she looked to him and wished him good luck.

"Good luck Kazuma, I shall be cheering for you" she said and Kazuma simply nodded. Kazuma finally made it down and took his little cape off hanging it by the door to the makeshift arena. Before he entered Relius put a hand on his shoulder and Kazuma looked at the mask in front of his face. Kazuma peered through his hair and his eyes looked at Relius questionably.

"Try your best Kazuma, I have high hopes for you" Kazuma knew that was him telling him not to overdue it.

"Sure thing mister Clover" Kazuma said and laughed with glee as he enterd the arena and stood some ways opposite of Masters. Masters was a young man brown hair and stocky build with green eyes he also seemed fond of using earth based magic to throw boulders at his opponent. Kazuma wished he had his knives and shoes with the knife at the heel. Hands in his pocket Terumi came back Kazuma forgotten and with a hand slicking his hair back Terumi smirked at Masters who looked confused at the sudden change at seeing Terumi's face.

"Initiating battle" Relius hit a button that activated barriers to keep the onlookers safe from stray spells. Terumi didn't need much of such spells he only used reinforcement magic. Mentally casting the spell in his mind he strengthened his physical body. A glyph showed up huge between them along with letters, Terumi briefly wondered if Relius had programmed this thing but it looked almost too ostentatious for him.

"The Wheel of Fate is turning!" slouching slightly Terumi took his hands from his pocket letting them hand loosely. He wondered if using his snake spirits would be noticed as not magic, he decided if anyone asked he would just say they were familiars, again not entirely false.

"Rebel 1!" Masters already over his intial shock grinned cracking his knuckles.

"ACTION!" the letters flashed blue and Master sprang into action hands thrown back two huge boulders materialized on each hand and he threw them one at a time at Terumi.

"Crusher!" Terumi rushed forward at the first boulder and jumped over it. the second came as he expected and he used his barrier the boulder smashing against it pushing him back slightly.

"Shatter!" Masters stomped the ground cracking the ground stone kicking up rushing for Terumi.

"Aren't you cheeky?!" Terumi teased jumping up using glyphs at his feet he pushed off them rushing to Masters who put his barrier up but Terumi came from above spinning down bringing an axe kick with a pure dark green energy snake mouth agape trailing the kick hitting him along with Terumi's kick. The hunk of muscle put his foot forward catching himself but he bent down groaning. Terumi threw his knee catching him at the nose and jabbed at his neck making Masters Cough. Swinging his hand back he threw it forward and two snakes of energy shot up twisting meeting at Masters pushing him back.

"Come on where's that cocky attitude?" Terumi said clapping his hands amused. He was having fun already.

"Bastard!" Masters yelled and ran forward encasing his hands in rock he materialized. Terumi laughed in a childish manner dodging each strike and using his hands to parry any other strike. Man he would kill for one of his butterfly knives right now. So instead he went for a side kick using his reinforced strength Terumi could have sworn he heard ribs crack as he kicked Masters Side. Throwing both hands back Terumi swung inwards and an energy snake slammed into Masters left then right and then left again for a good ten hits. Before Terumi brought his kick to his face kicking him away sending him flying.

"Let's have fun! Come on!" Terumi ran low to the ground sprinting catching up to the flying body. He punched down with enough force for Master to bounce off the ground.

"Serpent's Laceration!" hands in his pocket putting his right foot back he span backwards bringing the right heel of his foot down on Masters lower abdomen and he span smashing head first into the ground but offcourse Terumi wasn't finished and kicked Masters head once and again, again and again.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Terumi laughed childishly while he mercilessly stomped away at Master's head. Satisfied Terumi hooked his foot under Masters Chin and threw him up above Terumi's head. With the momentum Terumi summoned a snake and he span backwards the snake trailing his foot and bang! He gave straight kick upward and out the snake hitting Masters square in the chest launching him smashing him against the barrier.

"Overdrive Finish!" the once red letters appeared yellow.

"Tch…weak shit" Terumi said somewhat dissatisfied with the outcome he had Masters out cold in two minutes top. Bobbing his head forward he allowed his hair to once again cover his eyes. Hands in his pockets he walked out of the arena as the barrier went down and the magic worked to fix the damaged floor. Standing by Relius Kazuma just now noticed how quiet everyone was, looking up everyone seemed to have a weary look on their face as they looked on him and some outright looked uncomftarble now. Thinking quick Kazuma rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly and said with some embarrassment.

"I got a little carried away" Kazuma said, but that only earned him some pity laughs at best.

"Indeed mister Kval do remember that this is sparring and not actual combat" Relius said and Terumi rolled his eyes inside his mind. Kazuma nodded and bowed a little in apology, before walking back to his desk. The rest of class was uneventful with boring matches to Kazuma no fun to be had. Class ended and Kazuma walked out of the door hand in his pocket with the other holding his leather bag. Trinity caught up with him and Kazuma got ready to be drilled.

"Are you okay Kazuma?" Trinity asked something he was sure Masters should be asked.

"Y-yeah" Kazuma answered unsure what to say before she stopped them and he felt her hand on his chest gentle and soft he felt once again his heart feel…light. He didn't dislike the feeling is what he could allow himself describe it.

"You were very violent there…I mean is that how you…fight?" Trinity asked and Kazuma paused and for whatever reason he felt compelled to answer honestly. He could have lied he could just have said he was tired and angry at some made up tragedy.

"Yeah…" he answered honestly and Trinity looked with her gentle eyes and closed them. He felt he just certainly sunk all chances at gaining that weapon.

"Why? Do you feel like your hurt?" Kazuma sighed now how could he explain it really? When it came to fighting he liked it to hurt, nothing made him feel more alive than when he cuased pain. That was something a normal person couldn't possibly say. Kazuma looked at her into her eyes though she could not completely see his only hints of his ember eyes.

"I when to fighting I want to feel alive, nothing makes me feel alive like fighting with everything I got…even if it means causing pain to my opponent. I want them to hurt and to suffer, for my own amusement" Yeah, he thought mentally he just gave it away he was a pshycopath.

"Kazuma…do you enjoy making people hurt?" Trinity said and he was surprised she hadn't recoiled in disgust from him. He wouldn't be offended just…well if this weird feelings in his chest where anything to go by he would be…hurt. Terumi snarled in his mind what the hell did Takamagahara do to him?

"Kazuma why? Why do you like such things" Kazuma thought about it…did he have to have a reason? Did people have reason to like what they enjoy? Kazuma closed his eyes before saying.

"My reason is what else is there?" Kazuma was honest, what else was there he was created as chaos, the entity to follow orders and the only real freedom he had when he wasn't being outright forced by Takamagahara was causing chaos it was his deal HIS not the systems. What freedom he had he did this to fuck with that system he wanted to create discord because they hated that and he wanted to stick it to them. Why was he created? Why wasn't he created as a blank canvas that could choose his own personality what he wanted to be instead he was a creature filled with nothing but rage but a single minded mission and the only thing he could do in that path was piss on the road to make his handler mad.

"What choice do I have?" Kazuma said without realsing.

"Kazuma make your own choices, if you think what your doing is being controlled then choose to not follow" Kazuma scowled. What did she know? She was born free born and not made to be what he was this was all he had…and what messed with his mind what made him want to seek Trinity's companionship and friendship wasn't his either! So what the hell was his?

"You don't understand nothing is mine! Everything I do is for…something that I can't control something that I do whatever it takes to piss it off! I'm constantly fighting it because I am what I am I can't just bitch and moan and hope it will get better! Nothing is mine what is mine!?"

"Me" Was Trinity's response and Kazuma felt shocked enough to drop his leather bag.

"Kazuma I am here, I am your friend and you don't have to rebel against this force you claim holds your reins" Trinity said.

"Instead take the reins back…make your own fate and if your choices lead to their own desires. Kazuma make your choice work against this by making your own ideas. Life doesn't have to be with what you were created with…it can be what you wish it to be. So choose me as your friend keep me from this force and keep it to yourself no one else may have this friendship because it is yours" Trinity finished and he suddenly found his hand in her soft ones.

"Trinity" He said her name and his head was pounding he Terumi was stuck between anger and disbelief. He wanted nothing more than to do what HE wanted. Fuck the system Terumi was his own man his own master he served that bastard but he always rebelled. So in the end he realized the best way to rebel would be…to end them. Yes he needed to kill Takamagahara destroy the bastards that created him. He could end them and be free.

"I chose freedom" Kazuma said suddenly, and squeezed her hand back now going more with the unknown feeling that he had denied and instead if only for now embraced.

"Good…uhm thank you" Trinity said blushing that strong woman she was melted to the shy woman that he admitted he enjoyed.

"For what?" Kazuma asked and let her hand go picking up his bag.

"For choosing to end the tie that binds you" Kazuma for whatever reason smiled a smile from Terumi felt coming from deep in his heart.

"Nah thanks for the prespective" Kazuma said and used his free hand and pushed her glasses up her nose with his finger making her flustered.

"T-thank you" Trinity blushed and the two walked out of the Mage's Guild in comftarble silence.

"Want to go out to town? I can show you the book shop I frequent, it has every book you could want. Kazuma had been looking to get more books…and guitar he wanted to play again pass the time when he couldn't just beat the shit out of people when he was bored.

"Sure thing" Kazuma shrugged and the two walked home with another weird feeling….hope.

Far from the Mage's Guild Hakumen stood alongside his friend as they saw the city of Kagutsuchi from the clouds arms crossed the lone samurai wondered, what would Konoe do if Relius Clover was involved with the arrival of the Black Beast…because Hakumen knew what he would do, correct the sin…and anyone else that helped the madman.

 **Okay chapter two is up and I'm wondering if I should do Gag Reels or if that would be useless filler for the story. Still I got more into the Terumi x Trinity relationship and also Hakumen and Jubei are investigating Relius! Will it lead to finding out Terumi's involvement? Who knows, who knows but this is only getting started!**

 **Alsot tell me if you like the fight scenes I depicted as well as that little tongue in cheek moment with the sparring class in the Mage's Guild lol, don't worry Masters is just some OC chump for plot moving along purpose he's about as important as the floor.**

 **READ AND REVIEW MAH PEEPS!**


End file.
